The present disclosure is related to the field of fetal monitoring. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to monitoring the fetal heart rate.
Fetal heart rate (FHR) is a diagnostic tool used by clinicians during pre-delivery and labor to monitor the health and condition of the unborn fetus.
Typically, FHR during labor and delivery is measured as a biopotential using a subcutaneous electrode attached to the fetus after the rupture of the fetal membrane or amnion.
The transdermal electrode is usually detached from the fetus during the course of delivery, which results in interruption in the obtaining of this biopotential.